


affection?

by jijinsfw



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, jisung wants to keep kissing the elder, minho loves jisung so much he cant, shit ton of fluff, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijinsfw/pseuds/jijinsfw
Summary: minho kissed jisung and jisung wants more kissies





	affection?

minho and jisung slowly walked towards their room as they just finished dance practice they almost practised all of their songs from the album but stopped at get cool Chan knowing it was enough for today and they should get rest as it was gonna be a big day for them tomorrow they had a big performance tomorrow and should get lots of rest and drink lots of water

  


minho stepped into the bathroom getting ready for    his night routine as jisung walked into the bathroom looking at the older before apologising and trying to turn and walk away only to be held back by minho telling him that it's ok to brush his teeth as the older took a shower after that minho brushed his teeth and jisung showered later both walked out of the bathroom minho wrapping his arms around jisungs waist and kissing the back if the youngers neck

  


all of them were in the kitchen talking a bit as jeongin walked in to get their leader to go to bed with him since he couldn't sleep chan being the leader and having a huge crush on the younger walked with him firstly bidding their goodbye and sleep wells as they walked into his and the youngers room

  


minho walked up to the younger as he was drinking some water getting suddenly minho's lips pressed against his, eyes widened as he looked at the younger when he pulled away

"w-what was that for"

"just to let you know that I love you baby"

"oh o-ok"

  


jisung was flushed red as he and minho walked back upstairs back to their shared room minho pushing jisung in as he closed the door behind him pressing his lips against the youngers again jisung whined when the elder pulled away, minho slightly smirking at him as he teasingly asked what was wrong

  


"can you kiss me again please minho"

  


**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work on here i hope you guys liked it:)


End file.
